<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Threads of Gold by ToImagineIsEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076985">Two Threads of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything'>ToImagineIsEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Magic Ritual Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Incest, Not Blackcest, Public Sex, Sex Magic, muggleborn!Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knelt on the altar in the middle of Stonehenge, waiting for the Summer Solstice Ritual to begin, for the spell to be cast, for the sigil to light the ground under their feet, for her mate to be pulled to her, urging them together, urging them to mate so that the magic released from their joining could be amplified and spread out over the land to fuel the magic around them for another year. She's prepared, ready for whats to come, excited really, to be meeting her mate finally, but Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and brains of the Golden Trio, has never been average. As the spell is cast it becomes clear she doesn't just have one mate, she has two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Threads of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione knelt on the altar and shivered. Even at the end of June night time wasn’t exactly the warmest, especially when naked on cold sandstone. She looked at the worn rock beneath her legs, limbs nestled in the indents left after millennia of omegas just like her had knelt there, waiting for the ritual that happened every summer solstice since before written records existed to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, dear?” Minerva McGonagall asked quietly as the wind blew around them catching the golden, gossamer thin cloth of her robes and blowing it in the wind. She looked out over the large group of people in front of them as they murmured, waiting for the moon to reach its zenith and for the spell to begin, the smell of several hundred unmated alphas wafting to them on the breeze. A reassuring hand found Hermione’s shoulder and squeezed as she turned back towards Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at McGonagall with wide eyes. Being chosen to be the Solstice Virgin was a great honor and she was excited to meet her soulmates, more than a little eager to go through a heat with a mate, finally, since everyone said it was pleasurable beyond anything else ever experienced, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous. She was trying not to focus on just how many people were in front of her, every single one of them she’d have to mate in front of in, she glanced up at the moon, judging the time, ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be ok, I think,” she said honestly. Once she was forced into heat she wouldn’t really care. Though once she woke up again she wasn’t going to stop blushing every time she recognized a face from those in front of her every time she was in public, which considering how insular magical society was, well, that would happen fairly often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall smiled down at her as if she knew exactly what Hermione was thinking. “From my experience you’re too wrapped up in your new mates afterwards to much care about what anyone else might think. If you don’t believe me ask the others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured out at the other eleven women ringing the perimeter of stones, all looking up at the moon every few seconds. They’d all been the omega kneeling on top of the altar in years past, here again because they were the twelve most powerful of the omegas that had been a part of this ritual that were alive, all trusted with the responsibility of casting the spell that would power the magical world of England for another year, that would pull Hermione into heat, would pull all the alphas gathered right to the edge of rut, pull her true mates to her, force them into a full rut, and pull at them until they knotted together on the altar. The magic released in the completion of the soulmate bond, amplified by the spell held by the Solstice Virgins of the past during it all, would burst out over the land, charging the it with another burst of magic to be drawn from in the coming year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve asked a few people.” She was Hermione Granger, she didn’t do anything without doing at least cursory research on it. Well, the things she didn’t just rush into headfirst without a plan for courage’s sake, but that didn’t happen so much anymore now that the war was over. “But logic only helps so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that it does.” She laughed quietly. “While I waited I think I was shaking. It was rather cold but…” she shrugged. “No one much said anything since I was looking everyone I could dead in the eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted at her old professor, imagining a younger McGonagall in her position, defiant even as she shivered. That suited her. “I think appearing calm instead is more my speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been rather a default of yours for quite a bit longer than it should’ve.” Her blue eyes flicked to the moon again. Five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, at least I’ve had practice.” She shrugged, smiling at her old mentor. The first few years after the war had been a bitter healing from being what amounted to a child soldier, but now she had processed it, and accepted that it was a part of her and always would be, but in no way did that have to define her, she might as well take advantage of the skills she learned along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall nodded and started towards the edge of the altar. She needed to be in her place when the moon was right. “Well then, dear, happy solstice.” She grinned back at her in a knowing way before striding across the grass towards the empty spot in the circle. Her stomach twisted a bit at the smile, but she just took a deep breath. Everyone she’d talked to hadn’t regretted a thing about being a Solstice Virgin, everyone had been truly thankful, some sheepish about the exhibition, some not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let her eyes slip closed and tilted her face towards the moon. She could feel its power bathing her in the warm glow of night and green things growing in the dark, of vital magic. She could smell it in the air, that moment that was so important to the practice of magic. Oh there was always magic in the world, but wild magic that was not amplified was harder to pull to use to power spells. Legends and some scraps of history told of the evolution of the ritual, early witches and wizards pulling magic to do basic spells, living with just the bare magic the world provided them, naturally seeking areas with the greatest magical saturation, that living in such areas meant that on the solstice, if there were any pairs mating, more magic seemed to be created, more powerful spells cast, and so on they went after they noticed the pattern, improving the process until the ceremony they used now was created. Witches and Wizards today on average were at least twice as powerful as the average magic user from a thousand years ago. Oh sure, the greatest of witches and wizards were in the past, but they were rare. A more powerful population overall granted faster progress than just one or two at a time anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the most powerful of-age, unmated omega was chosen every year to be the central focus of the spell. The more powerful the omega, the more magic released when the mating was complete. And to ensure their mate was there, every unmated, of-age alpha was surrounding the altar, waiting for the spell to settle over them to pull the rightful alpha forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She looked at all the people around her, witches, wizards, from just of age until maybe a decade or so older than herself, and she dropped her eyes again. One of them would be her mate. She’d always hoped to find her mate, of course, who didn’t? But it was a bit different sitting up here than what she imagined it would be like. There were hundreds of stories around of people meeting their mates in Diagon or Hogsmeade and just knowing, she rather thought she’d find her mate like that. She’d had passing thoughts that as the brightest witch of her age, member of the Golden Trio, she might just be asked to the the Solstice Virgin one day, but she’d dismissed them. If she found her mate before that, it wouldn’t matter, and she did have a few years right after the war ended to figure everything out. Witches who had come of age in the previous four years weren’t often picked until they were a bit older, more ready to have a family, since every single solstice ritual as far as recorded had resulted in children being conceived on the night in question. She’d been sure with four years she’d find her mate, but well. Here she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> And even as this wasn’t as she thought it would...she didn’t really mind. She would meet her mate. They would power the magical world with their union. Then they would go on together, soul bound, perfect for each other in every way. It wasn’t a bad fate by any means, getting what she longed for, if in a slightly less ideal way than a street side meet-cute. This was all something she’d prepared for, well really, she’d prepared for everything but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach, thinking that in a few months it would be swollen. The ritual had a higher risk of multiples too with all the magic flying around. Twins, always a higher risk for an omega than a beta, but she’d still never pictured herself having twins, even so. Twins would be chaos no matter how many new mother books she’d read, so she’d always just pictured one at a time. She shook her head and laughed softly. Life never did go with the expected outcome on the big things. She wasn’t really that worried over it. She would be a good mother, just maybe a bit more harried than she’d thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the moon reach the correct place and opened her eyes, hearing the loud chant of the omegas around them begin, feeling raw magic dance across her skin, seeing the light of the spell’s sigil illuminate the land underneath them, centering around her and the altar. She felt her nipples harden further in the cool night air, felt her magic burn golden bright inside her, flowing through her, coating every nerve ending in light, pulling her heat to the surface. She groaned, on fire, raw and already desperate for pleasure. Usually heat was a slow thing to onset, over a day, day and a half depending on the person, to have it triggered like this in an instant took both a great amount of magic to pull off, and ignited her in a way she’d never felt before. She felt her body slump forward, unable to control it, needing her alphas, reaching out for them instinctively with her magic, feeling two golden threads light up inside her and pull taught, dragging her alphas towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. She blinked out of the heat just enough to register the fact that it was two alphas. Two alphas? That was...it wasn’t unheard of, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>rare. So rare that she’d never heard of a Solstice ritual bearing witness to such a union. Alphas didn’t like to share, at least with other alphas. Alphas could share an omega with a beta, and certainly another omega, but those triads weren’t extremely common either. But alphas together with one omega, without them getting snippy with each other, that took a deeper level of compatibility. And it also meant that Hermione was going to be taken at the same time by two alphas. She stiffened a bit. She hadn’t really prepared for the possibility of anal sex considering that wasn’t tradition, but there was no way that two alphas were taking turns with her. They would both fuck her at the same time, knot her at the same time too. She whimpered. Oh Merlin, she was going to be ruined after this, but right now she wanted nothing else more in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to pull her head up just enough to watch as two witches walked forward, side by side. Narcissa Black and Andromeda Tonks. Hermione swallowed hard as she watched them walk forward, dark and light, seeming opposites, but she could see the golden threads tying them all together, equally strong over every bond. She wondered how the Sacred Twenty-Eight were going to take Narcissa being the mate of a Solstice Virgin, a title almost as prestigious as being the Solstice Virgin themselves, but at the same time Hermione being a Muggleborn. Oh it had happened before of course, but she had a feeling that having the omega in question be one of the key people in bringing down a blood supremacist uprising hadn’t. She suspected there would be more mixed feelings than normal. The Blacks had abstained from the war, not quite as steeped in the darkness like the Lestranges or the Malfoys, but they weren’t light families either, just...perhaps a dark grey. They were still firmly entrenched in pureblood society and upheld all those beliefs that came with it. To have an eligible alpha pulled away from that duty? It wouldn’t sit well with the other families, she was sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely since Narcissa was going to have to share her with yet another muggleborn, Andromeda Tonks, powerful witch, war hero, one of the finest healers in Britain. No, that certainly wasn’t going to help anything politically. Both of them, however, looked? Pleased? Their hands joined together, looking like they’d done it a thousand times, smiling brightly as golden magic lit them up, pulled them forward, and into rut, their alpha smell growing stronger and stronger until it washed over Hermione in a soothing wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had two mates. Two. She would’ve never imagined it...well, she had felt drawn to Andromeda during the war. She’d stayed by her side after most Order meetings. She’d thought it had just been the lure of an older witch, one who had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Hermione herself had started and was more worldly and educated than any of her friends. She’d felt like she could talk to the woman for hours, that they understood each other deeply. But the bond hadn’t formed, hadn’t even shown a hint of forming beyond that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered to Narcissa. She had to have something to do with that. She’d never really met the woman before, seen her vaguely in passing on the street every now and again, but that had been it. She thought she’d been in the same year as Andromeda, but that was most of what she knew about the witch personally, other than her family’s history. Maybe they all had to be in the same place at the same time for the bond to settle, which they certainly were now. She knew she’d be more than fine with Andromeda, but she felt a prickle of anxiety about trying to get to know Narcissa. Maybe it wouldn’t be the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a wave of calm washed over her and blue eyes met hers, a soft look on the older woman’s face. Oh. Oh. She had felt that worry and had reached out to soothe her. She swallowed past a lump in her throat and reached back out, feeling Narcissa’s magic meet her halfway, feeling Andromeda’s join too, feeling the gasp that was ripped from her throat, igniting a white hot blaze inside her. There was a time for worries, but Hermione felt so pained, so overwhelmed by her need to be touched, be fucked, she forgot everything else, definitely forgot what the future was, forgot everything but the need to be taken, to be impregnated, to be mated. She didn’t lose herself, but only just, so much harder to stay aware of what was happening than it usually was during her heats. Magic was intoxicating her, whispering for her to let go of everything, release every bit of magic she had, to lose herself in what would happen next, the pleasure, the love, the feeling of being bred, of knowing that she would get pregnant, knowing she had provided magic for everyone in England for a year, of feeling that extra zing of magic when a pregnancy took. She almost wanted to give in, but no, she wanted to remember it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa and Andromeda reached the base of the altar and turned to each other. Narcissa reached out to cup Andromeda’s cheek. The curly haired woman leaned into the hand and closed her eyes while her hands reached out, knowing where to go without sight, and removed what little clothing Narcissa had on before they both leaned forward to kiss each other. Hermione moaned, feeling the jolt of magic shared between the two of them through their mate bonds, unsealed and weak as they were. Here on the solstice uneven unsealed bonds could be powerful. Narcissa’s hands dropped to Andromeda’s scant clothing and ripped it off, uncaring, snarling into the kiss even as it remained a calm exploration of each other’s mouths. Clothing gone, the pressed against each other, skin to skin, both so pale it looked like there was no beginning or end to them. She felt purposeful, pleasure sparking touches through the bond, as if they already knew where was best to touch. Hermione whimpered again. She needed her mates to touch her, but they also looked wonderful like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss slowed and they pulled apart, looking at each other with lust darkened eyes until some understanding was reached. A smug smile tugged on the edges of Narcissa’s lips and Andromeda rolled her eyes, still dropping a kiss on the other woman’s cheeks. They turned as one to face Hermione and immediately their expressions morphed from playfulness into hunger, as desperate to have her as she was to have them. They both moved as one until they were standing on either side of her, looking down, radiating alpha and need. Hermione felt herself melting, thrusting her ass farther into the air, begging them with her body to get on with it because she didn’t have the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Both of them grabbed one of her arms and gently pulled her up until it was clear what they wanted from her. Her body didn’t want to move, not even to straddle Narcissa who had laid down on her back on the stone, erection hard against her stomach, already weeping precum in wet beads against the skin there. Hermione shivered seeing her length. All of that was going to be inside her. She’d never had more than a finger inside herself before. And yet she was desperate for the knot at the base of Narcissa’s shaft to swell already. She needed to be knotted, to be filled even more than she already would be, stretched to her limit and used until she was pregnant. Merlin, she’d never wanted it more. But her body finally obeyed, finally positioned herself above Narcissa’s shaft, head just at her entrance, before she allowed herself to be guided down slowly, whining as she felt herself split in half with pleasure. When she finally managed to take it all, her hips meeting the older witch’s, she collapsed forward overwhelmed at the feeling, magic bubbling over, seeping into Narcissa, mixing their magic together and Narcissa’s body pushing magic back into her, making them one slowly but surely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione whispered into the skin of Narcissa’s chest, hair covering the other woman’s breasts in silvered chestnut curls. She felt so full. And yet. Also empty. She sensed Andromeda hovering behind them, nestled between Narcissa’s spread legs, almost touching them both. She shivered hard as her brain finally put together what Andromeda was about to do, just waiting for her to take Narcissa in and be comfortable again. Collapsing forward actually helped matters. Oh Godric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Narcissa whispered. “It will be fine, Andromeda knows what she’s doing when it comes to anal sex, I assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked, half out of her mind already as Andromeda’s fingers started to trace the skin of her lower back gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not entirely a surprise to us that we share an omega. We were at Hogwarts together and always felt drawn to one another. We’ve been lovers on and off since.” Narcissa dropped a kiss on Hermione’s forehead, relaxing into the stone and purring. “But we’re more than thankful to find our omega, everything feels finally joined, finally complete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda’s hands started to touch her more fully, gripping her hips, massaging her ass, rubbing her body against her. Hermione felt herself arch at the touch, being jostled just enough to move Narcissa inside her just enough to send sparks of pleasure through her, drawing her nearer to climax with every move. There was the sound of a quiet spell and Hermione gasped at the feeling of something wet coating her asshole and then Andromeda’s fingertips, one gently slipping in, working her open slowly, stroking in and out, forcing Narcissa’s cock in and out of her and inch and back with every thrust, keeping her hazed out on pleasure and relaxed, slipped another finger in her, then another in short order. Hermione panted squirming, feeling herself stretched more than she’d ever thought she would and yet needing to be stretched even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” Hermione cried out, tasting Narcissa’s skin her mouth was so close to the older woman’s skin, all of her trying to melt into Narcissa from the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need us both don’t you,” Andromeda cooed at Hermione. Her fingers disappeared for a moment, wet noise of lube following until the blunt head of her cock was pressed against Hermione’s hole. She pushed in slowly and Hermione whited out just a bit, feeling her slip in, bearing down on instinct to make it easier, hands gripping Narcissa’s shoulders hard, nails digging into moonlit skin, drawing blood, black in the night. She moaned and sighed, squirmed, on the edge of coming the entire time that Andromeda thrust forward until their hips met, her long cock inside her ass, pressing against Narcissa inside her, only separated by what felt like the thinnest piece of skin. She thought she’d been full with Narcissa, but no, both of them in her like this? This was beyond her wildest imagination and yet it felt more right than anything her brain had imagined before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Andy asked as Hermione relaxed yet again, the edge of orgasm retreating a bit, letting her muscles loosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please, oh please,” Hermione begged. Her heat was building again now that the relief of just being filled with cock receded. She needed their knots now, it was the only thing that would calm her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” And then Andromeda started to fuck her hard, driving in and out of her with abandon, hands gripping Hermione’s hips tight, pulling her forward and back, slamming her on both her and Narcissa’s cocks. She felt limp, boneless, lost to a sea of pleasure, just barely aware of what was going on beyond the fact that both of her mates were inside her, fucking her so very good until their knots popped and they mated her. She was going to be so full of cum she would swell with it, oh Circe, with such powerful alphas, and she could feel that power washing over her in strong waves, fueling her need to submit, to be bred, to be mated, with alphas like that they would probably come even more than normal. Her insides clenched at the thought, spiking her pleasure up so fast she had no choice but to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed out her pleasure, loud enough to almost echo in the clearing. She heard the murmurs of the crowd, all watching intently in their almost-rut haze, licking their lips, magic flowing around them, mixing with the magic of the spell, flowing into them, amplifying pleasure, to push the spell towards its ultimate goal. Her vision went grey at the edges for a few seconds before she finally slumped down again, boneless in an even more pronounced way than before. The only reason she kept moving was Andromeda moving her body for her. Her breath left her in pants, over stimulation needling over her skin, and yet she needed to keep going. Both her alphas shivered as an aftershock ran through her, making her muscles tense again as they fucked her. She felt the beginnings of their knots and cried out. Soon, oh soon she was going to be knotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda groaned, hands almost bruising on Hermione’s hips now. “Merlin, Hermione, going to knot you so hard,” she breathed out, keeping up an impossible pace, fucking her into Narcissa, rocking them both back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I knot her first,” Narcissa breathed out, hands moving over Hermione’s back, caressing her, sending more shocks of pleasure through her. Hermione looked up to see Narcissa smirking up at their mate, as they all kept moving together, building and building towards the final peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh a race?” Andromeda challenged. “I think I could be convinced to participate.” She pulled Hermione back even harder, still with that same swift pace. Hermione swore she could feel Andromeda in her throat, she was so deep. Both of their knots were growing so fast, stretching her even more as they fucked in and out of her. Her omega howled to the night. She was so close to getting what she needed, just a little bit more. Her alphas had to knot her right then and there or she might lose her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andromeda! Narcissa!” She cried, squeezing her muscles down, trying to force the knots to stay inside her, but they weren’t big enough yet. She whimpered, and moaned, and cried, lost to begging with words, left to begging with her body once again. She felt empty again even as filled as she was right now. She needed more. Her alphas needed to give her what she needed. They were her mates, they would, but oh Morgana, it wasn’t fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Narcissa hushed again, hands moving to smooth the sweaty hair off of Hermione’s forehead even as she grunted and gasped in pleasure. Her knot was barely slipping out of her anymore. “We’ll take care of you, just a minute or two more, you can do that, right? You can be our good omega?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pathetic whine ripped from her throat but she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Andromeda growled. Narcissa snarled back and then Hermione was sandwiched between the two them even further as they lunged forward and kissed, all teeth and roughness, Andromeda still fucking into Hermione, still driving her wild, skin rubbing on the skin of her mates, almost covered in them completely. Their kiss settled into  a slower dance of lips again, turning loving as they melted into one again, panting against each other’s lips when they had to break apart, both of them just a thrust or two from locking inside her completely for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Andy!” Narcissa cried out as her last thrust had her swelling that last little bit, knotting Hermione and pumping wave after wave of come into Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, ‘cissa!” Andromeda screamed, knot finally popping two seconds later, locking inside her ass, stretching more and more until Hermione had to lose herself in the pleasure, there was no choice. Every nerve ending was alive, bathed in a golden light, pushing her higher and higher still. Andromeda continued to thrust inside her, moving into Hermione just a few centimeters forward and then back, rubbing her and Narcissa’s knots together inside her, forcing more come from the both of them, and pulling Hermione to the edge. How was it possible to be so full of pleasure and yet not have come yet? It had to be a side effect of the spell, but right now she didn’t much care about that, she just wanted to come before she went insane in the vast expanse of pleasure laid out before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand found her clit, clumsy and shaking, pressed against her at an awkward angle, trapped between her and Narcissa, but one touch and she was gone, feeling the magic rip from them all, spreading out all over England, power seeping into the land, bathing it in gold, she could feel all, every square in of land because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic that settled over it. She felt exhaustion take hold as the land accepted their offer. They would all be knotted for perhaps an hour, maybe more considering just how full Hermione was, stomach distended with it, and until then it wasn’t wise to move. Everyone else who had stayed to watch would leave as the sigil faded back into the ground, inert again for another year. When they finally unknotted her alphas would take her home and they would all fall asleep together for at least a day before waking and starting to learn each other out of heat. It sounded like a lovely future and she was so tired. She felt herself drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fading,” someone said after a long few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked her eyes open slowly. She felt rather dumb, still addled by hormones. People were looking towards the altar as if checking for something. What were they looking at? She was too tired and too well fucked to put it together just now, but her brain slowly felt as if it were coming back online. It’s not fading? Did he mean the sigil? She glanced down at the ground and yes, he meant the sigil. It should be almost all the way faded at this point a few minutes after what should’ve been the end of the ritual. Magic had bathed England, everything was powered up. That’s what the spell called for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold your ground then,” McGonagall called over the gathering. “Clearly there must be a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the fact that she had two mates affected the ritual? Since there wasn’t a record of two mates being called up, she was just guessing without any real evidence, but it did make some sense if maybe Andromeda would have to knot her in the more traditional sense too for the spell to be complete. Hermione closed her eyes again and snuggled into Narcissa. That was all the more complicated thought that she could entertain on the matter right now, though. Andromeda finally slumped down on all of them fully, no longer trying to hold weight off of them, just fully relaxing. Hermione loved the feeling of being so thoroughly pressed up against her mates. She couldn’t wait to have their mating bites on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked her eyes open again. Wait, shouldn’t she already have those? When they knotted her for the first time they should’ve bitten her on mate instinct alone. And yet. Her shoulders weren’t sore and she didn’t taste blood on her tongue. They hadn’t bitten each other either. That had to be wrapped up in why the spell was still active too. But with that though she was slipping to sleep in jerks and starts, trying to fight it, but losing quickly in her exhaustion. No matter what was next they would still have to wait until their knots went down to do anything productive. She had time for a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell almost instantly asleep but was only under for what seemed like half a minutes before a hot zap of magic punched through her, radiating out from her womb in swells of power. She gasped, jerking as best she could pressed between Andromeda and Narcissa. Fuck, oh Merlin, she hadn’t known it would feel that good, the magic confirming she was pregnant with her first child, pushing her into a gentler climax. She’d been nervous but certainly ready for a child going into this, but now, now that it was real, she realized just how desperately she wanted them, maybe not until that exact moment, but it was there now. She couldn’t wait to have Narcissa’s child, nor could she wait to have Andromeda's just as this baby inside her was finally born. She needed a piece of both of them running around, on fair, one darker, wild curls inherited from her on both of their heads, putting Andromeda’s gently curling hair to shame. It was so important to maintain that balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you feel it?” Hermione asked them both, words muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” they both said at the same time, sighing happily and holding on to Hermione tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re carrying my child,” Narcissa said in awe, fingers slipping between them, caressing down until her hand rested on top of Hermione’s lower stomach. “It’s almost hard to believe, and yet it’s the realest thing I’ve ever felt. The magic won’t let me forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hermione said, nodding, even though half her brain was elsewhere. She knew what Narcissa meant under it all, this bond was everything and all consuming, it was impossible to forget, but right now her  mental acuity was rather low and digging deeper into that statement was not on her agenda. “But the spell didn’t break,” Hermione managed, a bit off topic but not too far that Narcissa didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, dear, Andy and I know just what to do next. I hear the magic pulsing our ears, telling us to switch places and knot you again. Andy’s going to knot your tight pussy and maybe the spell will give you a baby of hers too. We’ll bite you this knot, then and only then will our bonds be complete, after we’ve all had each other, then the spell will break as we send another wave across our home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered, clenching just enough to draw another spurt of come from both her alphas. She was going to have to take them again? Be knotted again? She was barely there after this last knot. How was she supposed to inhabit the mortal plane ever again if Narcissa and Andromeda banished her consciousness elsewhere by fucking her far too well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” she breathed after she relaxed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda chuckled, laughter vibrating across Hermione’s sensitive skin. “Do you want it, Hermione, for us to switch places, for you to carry both our babies at once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger witch clenched down again, sending her mates twitching inside her. At this rate they’d never unknot, they would just stay like this forever, in a little feedback loop, coming every few minutes when the other moved just right against their hypersensitive bodies. She cried out at every little new rush of pleasure, every new jolt of come, feeling her mates against, been driven towards madness slowly but surely. No one was supposed to feel this good. It couldn’t be real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But slowly her body calmed and so did Narcissa’s and Andromeda’s, though it had to be long past the normal hour time frame of knotting when they finally slipped out again and gently turned Hermione until she was laying between them, flipping her so she faced Andromeda this time. The curly haired woman smiled at her and stroked her face with her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, darling,” she purred out, dipping forward for a kiss that Hermione granted her readily, allowing the other woman to dominate her mouth, letting her taste every part of it, and tasting the older witch in return. She pulled back after a minute and smirked. “Ready to get knotted again?” Andromeda cast a silent cleansing spell over them all, fresh tingles bathing her skin and sending a gush of wetness and Narcissa’s come from her, then tugged Hermione’s leg over her hip, pressing the tip of her shaft at the younger witch’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin!” Hermione couldn’t control her hips, she surged down, impaling herself, already desperate to be filled again even though she should still be calm for a little while longer after a knot, but this spell wasn’t letting her, and honestly, she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So desperate for our cocks, ‘cissa,” Andromeda said, glancing over Hermione’s shoulder at Narcissa. “I think you should give her what she needs. I want to feel your cock against mine again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Circe, the woman had to be trying to kill her. She wasn’t allowed to say such dirty things when they were all this keyed up. She clenched down on the other woman as Narcissa applied more lube with careful fingers, fucking them in and out of her to make sure she was still opened up from Andromeda, before she pulled back and slipped herself inside once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione said, drawing out the word over several seconds. She was unable to process all the pleasure, she felt her brain overcrowded with it, any extra just feeding the magic around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, ‘Cissa,” Andromeda panted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa pulled out slowly then thrust back in, rocking her back and forth, twisting Andromeda inside her for a few seconds before Andromeda started thrusting inside her too, pulling out when Narcissa pushed in and vice versa. Hermione’s hands closed into fists, hitting Andromeda’s shoulders lightly, trying to ground herself against the pleasure and failing. Too much, not enough, just right all at once. Morgana, it was clear that magic had some sort of sense of humor pulling two mates to her, binding their souls, overwhelming them all with pleasure, breaking them and remaking them with their mates in their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Hermione cried, pushed over the edge of an orgasm with no warning, twitching in pleasure, jerking against Narcissa and Andromeda, rubbing her nipples against the curly haired witch’s sending even more bolts of pleasure down her spine, letting loose a groan from so deep within her it felt all consuming as Narcissa and Andromeda sped up the pace, bases of their cocks swelling up already, quick to knot after the tease of that first knot, keeping them all on edge as their magic mixed before finally bursting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need it, I need it, I need it,” she chanted, mindless, unable to control her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarls came from both of her alphas, they sped up until Hermione could feel nothing but them fucking into her. It was all consuming. She felt each millimeter their knots grew, concentrated on the pleasure, drowning in it, letting out moans and cries that sounded more like a wild animal than a witch. She needed this knot. She needed to feel that zap of a confirmed pregnancy again, needed so much more, but that would do for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving it to you,” Andromeda huffed, fucking forward again, knot only just slipping in before she came, exploding inside Hermione, her seed joining what was left of Narcissa’s seed that hadn’t leaked out of her when the blonde woman had finally slipped out of her. Hermione sobbed, body overwhelmed but wanting, feeling Narcissa still fucking her, dragging her knot in an out at a punishing pace, Andromeda’s teeth on her shoulder, ready to bite the second Narcissa finally knotted her, clamped tight enough to hold Hermione still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Narcissa, please!” Hermione whimpered desperately, and that was all Narcissa needed to finally break, fuck her knot into Hermione, and allow them to be tied. Andromeda bit her just half a second before Narcissa. She couldn’t take it, she came so hard she whited out, feeling Andromeda pump out even more come into her in response and then a nerve wrending zing washed through her, different from the zap before, but the same meaning. She was pregnant with a second child, and she would bet from the different feeling that it was Andromeda’s child. The magic pulsed out of her again as a newer, stronger wave of orgasm ripped through her. She could feel this one was more powerful, this one more all consuming, this only enhanced as she leaned forward and bit Andromeda before gently turning just enough to leave the same mark on Narcissa, digging her teeth in until she tasted blood and felt their soul bonds settle, solid as a rock now. She could feel everything that Narcissa and Andromeda did, all the pleasure, all the ropes of come making their way out of them and into her, everything. She cried out, trying to shut some of the pleasure out but this time she couldn’t. It mounted and mounted until one final orgasm, the sigil flaring bright enough to draw even her attention as she screamed her release to the moon. Oh sweet Godric, she slumped to the ground, passing out, brain finally admitting it was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke to the moon low in the sky and the sky was inching its way to navy from a deep indigo. She blinked waking to see Andromeda’s face in front of her, eyes closed, breathing deep. She was sore from head to toe, a bit abraded from being fucked on the stone altar, but nothing terrible, she was sorest between her legs, but she relished the feeling. Andromeda and Narcissa were still inside her. They must have all passed out from that last round. She pushed herself up a bit to look around, but the clearing was deserted now, the sigil long faded, and the magic blanketing the world, strong again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out to caress Andromeda’s face, dropping light kisses against her cheeks and nose, trying to rouse her gently. As wonderful as this all has been, she desperately needed a soft bed now that she could burrow into and later create an ideal birthing space as her instincts would demand, but she wasn’t about to go anywhere without her mates, which definitely meant they needed to be awake. She wasn’t in any shape to bring anyone along via side apparition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Andromeda said, cracking an eye open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hermione said, “We passed out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda grunted, blinking her eyes opening slowly and looking around, noting the position of the moon and eye’s widening just a bit. They’d slept for a couple hours out in the open. Granted there were so many protective spells on Stonehenge that it was probably the safest magical place in all of England, it wasn’t exactly a risky move, but it was chilly. To be so unaware of everything as to sleep for hours on cold stone? Well, Hermione wasn’t really surprised with how fierce their mating had gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can apparate?” Hermione asked as she felt Narcissa stirring behind her, yawning quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think so,” Andromeda said, voice rough. Another shiver passed through Hermione. Merlin, did she have to sound so sexy now? If she kept being so hot, they were going to have to spend yet another round of mating on this altar even without magical compulsion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either,” Narcissa said, dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well hell then it was going to be fun getting home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot up at the rustling of grass. McGonagall was walking towards them, smiling. “Nice to see you’re awake. I was beginning to get worried.” She held up a long knitting needle. “Portkey to Black Manor, rather handy since I doubt any of you are up to apparating home. It activates in five minutes so you have a minute to try and wake up a bit before being dragged to your destination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked them over with warm, amused eyes. “A bit different show than in years past, but profitable. This is the strongest release of magic in eight centuries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt both Narcissa and Andromeda puff out their chests at that. An alpha was sometimes an alpha no matter man, woman, or other gender. Hearing something like that and being proud, well that was one of those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations. All of you should come for tea when things settle.” She smiled again and then twisted on the spot, apparating from view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione covered her face and groaned. Well, that was interesting news, being the most powerful, she had her own sense of pride at being part of that, though not as visible as her alphas, but that definitely meant that this would be written about in the history books. She sighed, beside her name would be this and hopefully one day her stint as Minister of Magic and the sweeping changes she hoped to make, and she had a feeling that this would somehow get a higher billing in that encyclopedia entry. Oh well. She pulled Andromeda and Narcissa up with eager hands, offering the knitting needle. They both grabbed an end and waited for the portkey to activate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m looking forward to sleeping on your mattress again, Narcissa,” Andromeda said with a hint of pure joy in her voice. “That thing is sinful.” She blinked a bit. “Are we moving in together there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all paused at that. There were a great many things they would have to work out now that they were mated with children on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded slowly. “It is bigger than both of your places, yes? Thus it would probably make the most sense, though I’m ok with considering other properties if that one is a bit too...dark in history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See how it goes as you take me home and fuck my brains out again?” Hermione asked, hormones surging again, spell over but triggered heat still lingering. It would linger on through the next day but dissipate much faster than a real heat. Hermione didn’t much mind, spending a heat with her alphas was a pleasure fueled treat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, sounds good to me,” Narcissa agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed to it.” Andromeda nodded, serious for a second at the discussion of their future, but then eyes sparking with an idea. “I could knot you this time, Narcissa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa drew in a stuttering breath. “You could, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to watch that, Hermione?” Andromeda asked, turning liquid dark eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Salazar, yes, please.” She wanted her mates entangled, forcing each other closer to the finish line, wanted them to recover quickly, and then use her the same way. The end of her heat was going to be rather interesting, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, then that can surely be arranged for our mate, can’t it?” She cocked an eyebrow at Narcissa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if I can return the favor,” Narcissa offered with a wicked grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda considered for a moment and nodded. “Fair enough, I suppose. It’s been a while. I miss you inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of her alphas shivered, eyes far away, remembering the last time. They refocused on her, both their hands drifting naturally to Hermione’s stomach, palms coming to rest there gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, maybe before the end of the night there will be more than two.” Andromeda said, rubbing softly against the skin there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bet on who has the most by the end, then?” Narcissa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes just as the portkey activated to take them home. Alphas. Her alphas. She would deal with a little bit of competitiveness. But that didn’t mean that that she always had to make the games they played fair. Two children to start was more than enough thank you very much. The thought of a balance pleased her too much. And her magic made her will reality. She didn’t know exactly how she knew it worked, but it was bone deep certainty that flowed through her, still golden but fading now as the night of solstice truly gave way to daybreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if neither of you puts another child in me?” Hermione asked as they landed on the softest bed she’d ever been in. “Does that mean I win?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa thought before nodding. “A decent enough proposal, so yes.” Her smile morphed into something cocky. “But I think between Andy and I, you don’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winner gets?” Hermione pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Andromeda asked, rubbing her body against Hermione’s once again, pulling in deep breaths, smelling Hermione going into another heat flare again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A real first date, not just falling into this as if we’ve been mated a dozen years.” She wanted some romance too, wanted to take out her mates and show them off, wanted them to do the same with her. She had plans for them, now forming in her head, stretching off into the future as far as she could see, and she smiled at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can certainly be arranged.” Narcissa said, glancing at Andromeda. “We both want a night with you alone when we win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda nodded to confirm. Hermione laughed. “Such a hard bargain, obviously something I would never do otherwise.” She rolled her eyes fondly, reaching out to rest a hand on either one of their hips. One on one time would help keep their bonds strong after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but it will taste better if we win it,” Andromeda assured, learning towards Hermione, fingers tracing the fine bones in her ankle, fingers drifting higher randomly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s what you want, then fine. We have a bet.” She smiled and felt warmth swell within her, feeling the bonds between them, almost seeing them still even outside the magic of the sigil, two golden threads, newly formed but strong. With a beginning like this, as strong as the bonds were now, how could anything come between a bond that deep? Nothing would. These were her soulmates, her destined ones, and time would only bring them together that much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, though, she wasn’t going to tell them that their bet was rigged. Where would be the fun in that? She laughed as Andromeda’s fingers hit a ticklish spot, leaning forward to grab at both of them and pull them to her, burying herself under her alphas, laughing until one of them kissed her breathless and their hands slipped towards her clit. She hummed and lost herself in them once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>